An optical transceiver, as an optical communications module, can satisfy requirements on a large-bandwidth, high-rate, and high-density pluggable solution of an optical communications network. A quad small form-factor pluggable (QSFP) module is used as an example, and by using a laser with a rate of 25 Gbps, a transmission rate of four channels of the QSFP module may reach up to 100 Gbps. Currently, a QSFP optical transceiver module exists, including a pair of optical fibers, a pair of planar lightwave circuit splitters, four optical transmitter chip arrays, and four optical receiver chip arrays. The optical fibers are configured to transmit optical signals of the four channels in a unidirectional manner (wavelengths of the optical signals of the four channels are respectively λ1, λ2, λ3, and λ4). The planar lightwave circuit splitters are configured to separately multiplex and demultiplex the optical signals, whose wavelengths are λ1, λ2, λ3, and λ4, of the four channels. Each of the four optical transmitter chip arrays emits an optical signal of one channel, and each of the four optical receiver chip arrays receives an optical signal of one channel. A disadvantage of this technical solution is: currently, direct coupling between light emitted by an optical transmitter chip array and a planar lightwave circuit splitter has poor reliability and a large transmission loss, and is unbeneficial to implementation of a low power consumption requirement of the optical transceiver.